We propose to purchase a Waters Xevo G2-S QTOF high resolution ESI LCMS/MS instrument with a Waters nanoACQUITY UHPLC system to advance research at the University of Vermont (UVM) in several key areas of biomedical science. Although LCMS instruments exist at UVM, most are low resolution mass spectrometers: four ion trap analyzers and one triple quadrupole. The one high resolution LTQ-Orbitrap Discovery LCMS lacks several capabilities that are needed by investigators. We are requesting a complementary high resolution QTOF instrument that would add the following capabilities to our campus and to the state of Vermont: ability to measure ions at high resolution above m/z 2000~ ability to measure at high resolution low mass ions in MS/MS spectra that contain marker immonium and oxonium ions~ ability to acquire rapidly high resolution spectra appropriate for nanoUHPLC applications~ ability to measure whole proteins with sufficient resolution to be able to discern mass differences due to oxidation or addition of posttranslational modifications~ and ability to perform automated glycoprotein analysis. Users of the instrument span multiple departments and colleges (Biochemistry, Chemistry, Medicine, and Microbiology & Molecular Genetics). In addition the instrument would be available to a wider campus user base through the shared instrument facility in the Department of Chemistry. The major users of the instrument would benefit and advance research in understanding and combating pathogenic organisms ranging from parasites to hemorrhagic viruses, blood clotting and treating thrombosis, understanding enzyme systems leading to drug design, and understanding the effect of diet upon health.